Crazy with it
by maya-chan14
Summary: "Kyaaa!" "Sor-" He stared right at her brown orbs, seconds then a minute. The audience held their breath. "Can you be my girlfriend?" "Hell no!"


**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Everything happens for a reason and yet it was just mind-blowing enough for me…_

The wind whispers, the grass bending against the air, mud puddles here and there. Little kids laughing and playing while their parents laugh and breakdown whenever they stumble down. It was still daylight, not too hot not too cold. The weather was just mild enough to ease a person.

"All right guys! That's a wrap!" a voice hollered at the group.

The group being composed of teenage boys aging between 13- 17 or 18's, all of them involved in the basketball team. They chorused a lot of 'yes' 'finally', sighs of relief and some slumped on the ground as they finally finished their training.

"Okay guys practice will be tomorrow morning. Don't forget!" a sweet voice of a short white haired girl announced.

"But we just finished late today!"

"Can't we have it the day after tomorrow?"

"I ain't going!"

"I need to get back on sleep."

"Ehh? You know I'm not a morning person."

"Enough already guys!" The girl shouted at the rowdy, protesting boys. Really she had to tolerate them every practice, no- everyday. Most of them really because some of them were in her class, there's so much a girl can handle.

"Shut up and be here tomorrow or I'll tell on Erza." She warned them.

"But Lisanna-" Some started, but decided to pipe their mouths shut when she glared at them. The glare that was often seen on her older demon sister, Mirajane Strauss, had the insane magic of silencing anyone.

"Come on Freed~ we're having dinner at my house~" Lisanna sing sang as she skipped and pulled on her green haired boyfriend. The boy in return tried to hide the blush from his teammates, who hollered and snickered after them.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She squeaked, turning back her eyes scanned the boys still loitering and relaxing from their practice. Her eyes landed on the retreating figure of a blond haired boy.

"Laxus! Mira-nee told me to tell you to come over!" She shouted. The blond raised a hand back signaling her 'fine'.

The rest of the team stayed to rest, while the others left. However, a person decided to do something else.

**ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ**

"I wonder what's for dinner." A boy with pink hair said aloud to no one in particular, as he let the cold water spill into his hair. As soon as their manager, Lisanna Strauss, his best friend, decided to pull a blushing Freed with her, he had disappeared to the back of the school and cooled down.

He's a 3rd year high school student, a basketball player and an older brother. Well… He was wasn't he? Even though his younger sister was _sometimes _more mature than he was. What else? Oh right. He's been childhood friends with a certain raven-haired boy and a red haired demon. Of course there was also Lisanna, but she had introduced Freed, her green haired boyfriend, who was friends with Laxus. So yeah, their circle of friends had been increasing through the years. His friends hooking up with each other in the group, while he remained single; waiting for that girl that'll capture him inside and out. Who was he? Well he was Natsu Dragneel. A basketball player, a teenage boy, a brother, a student, a- boy who snapped out of his trance at the sounds of a piano.

His feet carried him to a window where he remembered a piano was held. The music room. He stopped and listened to the sound being played. Soft, increasing, decreasing, like water flowing, sentimental yet soothing.

"Bella's lullaby" He whispered. His eyes landed on the figure playing the piano and froze. Golden locks greeted his vision, _a girl._ Her back was to him, but somehow he felt the slow but thumping of his heart, louder and louder.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The girl stopped playing and pulled out her phone from her pocket. Not long she stood up and left the music room. Natsu stood outside the music room's window, flinched and took off running inside the school. Hoping for a sign of the blonde haired girl.

He took left, right, and another right but there was no sign of the girl. He stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway, panting and clenching his hands.

_Who was she?_

_Will I see her again?_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I did say new story right? So yeah here it is~ I don't really know what to do with my other stories anymore. The more I think of it the more I don't know what to do with them. Therefore, I'm not going to think of them.

So let's where this fiction takes everyone okay? Reach me through twitter if there's any concern~

P.S for now I won't delete His obsession yet, because my netbook is going wacko.

Review time minna!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other story****_'Little Blood bank' & 'CEO'S clash'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 04/16/'14**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
